vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
117523-11314-morning-coffee-tmi-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm glad you gave them what was coming to them. Shame on them! What tools (to put it nicely). Also, grats on the swag, dude! Especially the Noodle! (I mean, yeah, grats on the card, too, but... NOODLE!) | |} ---- When I read this the image that popped in my head was of several elderly British dandies accosting the neighbourhood kids... "Good show, old boy! We've pilfered the goods from those base miscreant children, and not a moment too soon! Now hand me one of those peanut packets, I do so love a sugary legume with my orange pekoe..." | |} ---- Good to see you're dabblind in PvP! GL on Phage Maw... him and Ohmna are the biggest hang-ups in there. My Wildstar weekend was minimal, what with Halloween and my daughter's birthday (she's 3!) but I did manage to get my Warrior to 44... 4th 50, here I come! | |} ---- I wish I found PvP gear funny...I just don't see the need for it, and it certainly shouldn't make that much of an obvious difference. :unsure: I find it very strange that an inherently competitive game mode would invite gear that lowers emphasis on skill. ...and I sound like a broken record on this issue, so I'll stop now. You don't like names like Bawlzdeep? :rolleyes: (that's the most blatant one I've seen so far) My suggestion would be to test different nameplate display options (such as turning them off completely out of combat), and try to ignore chat in Illium, or use Killroy to limit /s range. As far as people standing around naked, there really isn't much you can do unless there's an addon that can overlay a default armor set on everyone (I don't know of one). I'm picturing your Draken pouncing on some geriatrics shaking their canes at kids. :lol: | |} ---- That's pretty much it, and I've started to do that. But as I'm not in a guild, it's feeling more and more like I'm isolated within this mostly bleh community, and I can't really explore that community without encountering more of said blehness. Whereas Evindra was predominantly great people and lots of interesting names, friendliness, chatter, Entity is... well, it's pretty close to what I'd expect from a PVP/militant gaming community, rather than an RPG. Consequence of the 'hardcore' sell point of Wildstar? I would say, yes. :wacko: | |} ---- You are more than welcome to join the Skullkickers. We're a small community, but it would give you some people to interact with, most of whom are originally from Evindra. Honestly, the issues you mentioned are some of the reasons why having one primary hub city is not great. When you have several hubs, people with different interests can claim their own gathering places, even if they're off the beaten path. I don't really have a problem with WS's community. In comparison with other games, WS's community is actually very tolerable. However, I can see why it would occasionally be hard to handle from an RP standpoint. | |} ---- ---- (I googled 'sad chua' to get that, but I'm pretty sure it's a picture of Olivar...) | |} ---- Yep, is Oli :D | |} ---- ---- No, Chua was browsing forums when you posted | |} ---- Lies. You're really an AI, like the one in the crashed ship in Whitevale. :) | |} ---- ---- I honestly haven't noticed it that much, but that's probably because: 1) I'm always busy when I'm in game - I'm very rarely just standing around. 2) When I am standing still I'm usually not in Thayd. I like to hide out in Blighthaven and listen to the music while I chat. 3) Years of playing MMOs has given me a built-in filter. I simply don't notice stuff like this like I used to. All that said, I will judge a person by their character name - so like for example if someone wants to join my guild and they have a stupid/offensive name, there's a good chance I'm going to say no based on the name alone. That probably sounds mean, but in my experience someone who makes a lewd joke out of their character name isn't the sort of person that I really want to spend my free time with. | |} ---- ---- Sounds like the attempt I was in a week or two back, and for the record, Drokk is a jerk. So much stuff going on during the end of that battle. I hear once you get past Drokk it's much easier, but I haven't had a chance to see that personally. So then, good morning! Yesterday was... I dunno. Dailies. What I've really wanted to do lately is dungeons, but I'm really bad at trying to find groups for that. It doesn't help that I have to work during primetime. But that's the goal for today! | |} ---- ---- I love the Drokk fight - it's really just learning the dance. I think the only reason we didn't kill him was that folks were starting to get fatigued. We spent a fair amount of time on Grond because we had to learn how to position so that we could get the fleas into the traps properly - and wow, is that a chaotic fight. Fun, but definitely gotta think on your feet. Compared to Grond, Drokk only has one or two moments where it's really touch and go, the rest is just knowing what to do when. Definitely can't wait to go back and then push forward to the Forgemaster. We still haven't mastered Stormtalon, either, so there's more trips to STL to learn things in our future :) | |} ---- If you ever want to run something feel free to hit me up on Typrop Tauzwei or Montka Grimjoy. Be more than happy to tank for you and sure some of Skullkickers would love to as well ^_^ ROFL! omg...that made my day | |} ---- I don't know if this will help: Grond: positioning can be a bit iffy at first however what I would do when tanking is move him in the middle of trap clusters and any stragglers were usually very few. This can be a bit weird at first for the tank if your group chooses to interrupt bellow instead of trample, so the tank just needs to make sure the path behind them is clear. We would jsut move him through the trap clusters and that would usually do the trick. If you don't do the trap weaving, then it's more of everyone has to be on the ball and pay attention. Drokk: Is....special. I have my own issues with Drokk(like sidestepping he does), but he can be maanged if your group handles movement well enough. He is to me anyway THE boss to beat in KV. Once hes done you're golden. Without know where you may have ahd issues it's hard to tell what may help. However some general things that seemed to help me- everyone needs a CC break. tank and DD should have a slow/snare for the homing droird bombs. and think of the double bombs coming out as playing reverse DDR where once the bomb comes out just start moving him to the otherside and then reverse it once the next set comes. It looks more frantic then it actually is. Stormtalon: This is probably the most hilarious fight, because I've found that the biggest issue stems from people running around all over the place in a panic. when the storm comes(the trailing electricity). Key here is to take your time moving as the ticks don't hit immediatly and you can sidestep them where you'll often have 3 stacked ontop of eachother at a time. The less you spread the electricity the better. The tank usually has the hardest time because they're being slowed which as i recall can be cleansed. The other issue I've seen peple run into is the knockback. immediately when you see him walk to the center get as close to it as possible because if you're too far away it can put you in a position where you'll die unless you use a CC break. This fight is also a DPS check....so theres that hehe That's really all I've got and it does take some practice, but I hope some of that helps... EDIT: Also it seems I may have started a war with our IT department... | |} ---- I hear you have an overabundance of bed bugs. "Here, I'll trade your bugs for ours." ;) | |} ---- I really should take you up that offer. It'd be nice to dungeon it up with familiar people. It helps me feel less guilty about if I screw things up. Speaking of, I got to go through my first veteran Stormtalon's Lair run! As a healer! Let me tell you that was a bit of a bad idea since I didn't know the differences between normal and veteran versions of it, so... yeah. I think I did at least remotely well when I didn't die to stuff, though, like a wisp stun to Blade-Wind's cross lightning, or mistaking Stormtalon's self-centering giant storm attack with his tracking one. How do you differentiate those, by the way? But overall, even though I think I might have ticked off/disappointed at least one of the party members, we finished Stormtalon's Lair! I think I'm just gonna stick to the DPS role for a few runs until I figure the patterns out though. ...does anyone have any spellslinger healing tips, by the way? I'm not exactly certain what I'm trying to do here, in terms of when/how to heal. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah, that's my biggest fear right there. At least I was managing to keep people alive, so that's good. Also thanks for the tip. I guess that means I need to keep an eye out for whether or not I get stunned in veteran. Thanks for the tips! Also oh jeez all those goldensun essences. | |} ---- There's different ways to do it - we have three or four main healslingers in the Daggers, and each of us goes about it differently. The main thing that helps me is to drop void spring early and often. I also (currently) tend to use my aimed cones to try to get most of the group within the heals whenever possible. I keep one or two direct heals and of course, the runes, available for when needed, but my standard healing is void spring, cone, cone, cone, repeat. So far, that's served me very well. Sorry I'm not naming abilities - I'm not in game and can't remember the names :) I will say that spellslinger healing is MUCH easier when the group works with you by clumping up together to get heals, or standing in a line respective to you so that you can get them all within the effect. When everyone is running all over the place it gets a lot harder and that is usually when I just stay pointed at the tank and let the DPS fend for themselves. Hope it helps! | |} ---- ---- ---- Vitality Burst T0 spam Sustain T8 if possible! VoidSpring T4 Chua use those for main healing purposes, and is able to keep up with Espers and Medics in Raid. | |} ---- lol, got it right away. I too like names like that. However I have a hard enough time coming up with the names I have. | |} ---- ---- Oh my..GTX 970... *drools a little* Hope it brings you amazingly exceptional gaming fun time! It looks wicked! <3 Hugging Chua Nightlight Plushie! (popular plushie toy for children - can also help ships find port or guide airplanes to safety) :D Take care everyone! | |} ---- ---- ----